5thsodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakai
Sakai Sakai '''is a Vulcan Commodore in Starfleet, assigned to the 5th Special Operations Division fleet. She is the Fleet Chief of Security. '''Service Record Crewman 3rd class - 2410-2411, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer Crewman 2nd class - 2411-2412, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer Crewman 1st class - 2412-2413, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer Petty Officer 3rd class - 2413-2414, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer, Armory inspection and maintenance Petty Officer 2nd class - 2415, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer, Armory manager Petty Officer 1st class - 2415, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer, Armory head Chief Petty Officer - 2415-2418, USS Pacific, (Excelsior (Refit)-class), Security officer, Armory head Chief Petty Officer - 2418-2418, USS Astraeus, (Yorktown-class), Security officer, Armory keeper Chief Petty Officer - 2418-2419, USS Blackwell (Eclipse-class), Security officer, Armory keeper Chief Petty Officer - 2419-2419 Fleet Chief of Security, 5th Special Operations Division Chief Warrant Officer - 2419-2419 Fleet Chief of Security, 5th Special Operations Division Commander - 2419-2420 Fleet Chief of Security, 5th Special Operations Division Commodore - 2420-???? Fleet Chief of Security, 5th Special Operations Division Biography Early life Sakai was born on 6/14/2390, in ShiKahr, on Vulcan. Her parents are Manaal and T'Varo. Her parents are instructors at the Vulcan Science Academy. When she was 15, she discovered the teachings of the V’Tosh Ka’tur. Vulcans without logic, a pejorative term used to insult Vulcans who choose to follow these teachings. She studied their teachings in-depth, her parents ignorant to it..for a year. Her parents eventually found out she wasn’t taking the word of Surak to heart and embracing it, as any good normal Vulcan would do. However, they weren’t concerned. Sakai’s parents support difference and diversity. They disliked Vulcans being a very, very, philosophically homologous species. Though they were looked down upon for having offspring who follow that path. When she was 17, slightly before she enlisted into Starfleet Academy, she had a symbol of the V’tosh Ka’tur scripted onto her face, as a public display of her defiance and of her principles, silly, yes, but hey. It looks good. She enlisted into Starfleet soon after, something her father recommended she do. As his parents were career Starfleet officers, he wanted to start a line of service, as he broke the one his parents had been carrying on. Sakai did not object to this, as she was interested in joining Starfleet from a young age. She caught an interest in being a security officer. Her mother, T'Varo, served in the Cardassian and Dominion wars. She taught Sakai about self-defence and the weaponry the Federation used on the ground. Starfleet Academy Sakai joined Starfleet Academy in 2407, when she was 17. She chose to be and enlisted crewman, not an officer. Though, she may be one someday. She was put through security training and simulations, and also required to study everything anyone else would need to study in the Academy. This took 2 and a half years, a longer time in the academy than usual for a noncom, but still sufficient. She scored above average in everything she studied, but mainly focused on what she was actually going to do; starship security. She graduated from the Academy in 2410 and was assigned to the USS Pacific under Captain T’Koss. Service aboard the USS Pacific Sakai’s service onboard the Pacific was exemplary. On away missions, she was efficient, effective and was first choice for a non-senior officer. She had many encounters where lethal force was used, and those on the other end always tasted defeat or surrender. The Pacific’s assignment was deep-space exploration and planetary surveys. They were far out past the outer borders of Breen space in the Alpha Quadrant. They encountered many hostile species, and many amicable ones. Their mission lasted 8 years. The Pacific surveyed 113 previously unexplored planets. At the end of their mission, each crewmember of the Pacific was given commendations befitting their service. Some more than others, but every single of her crew was recognized for what they had done. Incident in the Tarla system, 2411 One year into their eight year mission, the Pacific found itself in the Tarla system. A system with 7 planets, 2 of which class M. They did not have civilizations on them, but were covered with life. Dark blue oceans, green forests and jungles, all of it. One month after their arrival, they were done surveying the inner 2 planets and got to the first class M one. Stellar Cartography onboard the Pacific named it Tarla, after the head of stellar cartography’s materal grandfather. They were Andorian. While surveying the first habitable world in the Tarla system, the Pacific found ancient ruins on the surface below. There were power signatures. T’Koss assembled an away team to go investigate. The Pacific’s first officer, chief science officer, chief of security, chief medical officer, a few security personnel and Sakai went down. The ruins were in the middle of a dense jungle. The away team walked inside the ruins to find many ancient pieces of advanced technology, and an Iconian gateway in the main chamber of the ruins. When they attempted to activate the gateway, things went awry. BEGIN DETAILED RECOLLECTION OF EVENTS “Commander, the gate’s power cell is online. Activation should occur in a few moments.” The chief science officer reported. Sakai was on the left side of the room investigating the etchings on the walls. She was running the etchings through her tricorder’s translator when one of the symbols lit up on the wall. “Commander, I think I tripped something in the wall.” Sakai said, backing up and unholstering her phaser. The chief of security and the rest of the security team took point in front of the wall as it gave way to an ancient artificial lifeform. It was humanoid, but it did not look like any biological being. It had the same sort of etchings as were on the wall on its metal skin. Its eyes lit up green and it uttered a few words in the native language of whatever civilization built it. “Why have you disturbed our isolation?” The entity said, after the language had been run through the UT. “I was scanning the wall, I didn’t know you were inside it.” Sakai told the entity. “You have interfered with the gateway.” The entity walked towards them. Sakai and the rest of the team raised their weapons, but the chief of security gestured for them to lower their phasers. Moments later, he was shot by the entity. Sakai and the rest of the security team instantly fired back at the entity and destroyed it. “Doctor!” Sakai yelled for the chief medical officer. The chief of security was hit, but not dead. He was badly injured, however. The CMO ran over and started to care to his wound. Just as the CMO started to do that, several more openings in the wall formed on the opposite side of the room. More artificial lifeforms started firing. Everyone took cover, including the CMO and chief of security. Sakai got out of her cover, and fired at each and every one of the entities walking towards them. She destroyed them all. But more openings formed. The rest of the security team went out from cover and started firing as the senior officers retreated to the room’s entrance to support them. One by one, the rest of the artificial lifeforms were destroyed. 4 of the 6 security team members were injured. Sakai was one of them. The away team reported back to the ship and Sakai along with the 4 other injured away team members were taken to Sickbay. Hours after she regained consciousness and was recovering in sickbay, Captain T’Koss went to sickbay to check on them. T’Koss went to Sakai first. “Crewman Sakai, correct?” T’Koss inquired. “Yes, sir.” Sakai responded. “I hear you displayed commendable bravery on the planet.” “I guess so, sir.” “I’ve issued you and the rest of your team a commendation for this, with emphasis on your role. You handled the situation expertly.” T’Koss congratulated her. “What caused the wall panel to activate like that?” Sakai asked. “The activation sequence of the gateway.” T’Koss responded. “Oh. So I wasn’t at fault?” “Indeed.” T’Koss informed her. “Thank you, Captain.” Sakai said. T’Koss nodded to her and walked over to the next security team member. END DETAILED RECOLLECTION OF EVENTS This incident was one of many where Sakai displayed commendable bravery under pressure. Various other times on the Pacific’s 8 year mission Sakai was on away teams involved in combat. Sometimes with other ancient defense protocols, sometimes with hostile boarding parties onboard the ship. A total of 29 instances like this were recorded over the course of the mission. Sakai’s relationship with Captain T’Koss When she first boarded the Pacific as a crewman 3rd class, T’Koss was there in the airlock welcoming his security detail onboard for the 8 year mission they were to carry out. When Sakai walked through the airlock, T’Koss immediately noticed the symbol she had on the left side of her face. He knew exactly what it meant… and was slightly intrigued. That was all he was for a couple years. Until that changed, of course. In 2412, Sakai became a Crewman 1st class, about to be a Petty Officer 3rd class. T’Koss called her to his ready room one day, and he had a very long discussion with her about Vulcan philosophy and ethics. He discussed his thoughts around that symbolism she had on her face, and described to her what he thought was acceptable for a Vulcan. As T’Koss had spent 38 years in the Vulcan deserts studying traditional Vulcan philosophy and ancient Surak-era teachings, he had a very in-depth understanding of Vulcan philosophy. Excluding Sakai's way of existence. She was on-time for all of her shifts. Never skipped anything. Always obeyed orders. A perfect example of a Starfleet crewman. But she wasn’t the perfect example of a Vulcan. T’Koss perceived these exemplary Starfleet qualities that of a Vulcan crewman guided by logic, not aided by emotion. Over the two years she had been on his ship, he grew extremely intrigued. T’Koss voiced all of his thoughts to her in his ready room, and Sakai responded. “Meld with me. I-If it isn't asking too much, of course. Though, you seem like you'd know a thing or two about melding. It will probably be quite unpleasant, as I've never attempted a meld before. I'll try my best to hold back from just spilling out and causing damage to your mind..no promises, though. My shift ends in a couple hours. My quarters?" She ended her statement with a smile. T'Koss was taken aback by her outright confidence in asking such a thing to the Captain of the ship. Sakai felt comfortable around him at this point in time, maybe a bit too comfortable, but nonetheless she felt like she could talk to him. Face-to-face, equal standing. T'Koss wasn't exactly a cold hearted purely logical Vulcan either. He had somewhat of a sense of humor, a very dry and sarcastic one, but he still had one. He was rumored to have smiled occasionally, among the crew. The meld they performed went well, for what was expected. T'Koss was indeed extremely experienced in the act of mind melding, having studied the subject by itself for 3 years in his quest in the desert. Sakai didn't succeed in stopping all of her thoughts immediately rushing to T'Koss' mind, but he was able to keep them at bay, and even influence the way Sakai was thinking. T'Koss became almost like a mentor to her, he taught her rudementary emotional suppression methods that she had previously failed with in the past, but due to their special circumstances, they came more easily to Sakai from T'Koss. She was able to control her emotions to a point, to where she just seemed like a sassy Vulcan at times. But whenever she smiled or laughed, that facade disappeared. Transfer to Astraeus The time came in 2418 when Sakai wanted a different posting, to shake up her life a tad. She told T’Koss she’d stay in touch. On 7/30/2418, she requested a transfer to the relatively new USS Astraeus, there she would be in the security department under then Lieutenant Commander Jho’deb Ahadi. She was transported aboard the USS Blackwell to rendezvous with Astraeus, which was nowhere near Starbase Phoenix at the time. Her time onboard the Astraeus had been... interesting to say the least. That's all I should mention. And that interesting time has come to and end, as the Astraeus was heavily damaged and decommissioned. Great. Starbase Phoenix In March of 2419, Sakai was made Chief of Security on Starbase Phoenix and Fleet Chief of Security. Quite a leap up in responsibility from her previous postings, though not necessarily an undeserved one. In May 2419, due to her dutiful service and invaluable assistance in the situation involving the neutralization the rogue Klingon assailant Cha'rell, Sakai was promoted to Chief Warrant Officer by Rear Admiral Benjamin Tiller. In July of 2419, due to her demonstration of competence of the responsibilites suiting a Fleet Chief of Security and per personal conversation with Admiral Bayliss, Sakai was given a promotion and commission to the rank of Commander. ...And in January of 2420, due to regulations involving Starfleet command structure, her position of Fleet Chief of Security called for her rank to not be simply Commander, but Commodore. As a result, she was then promoted to Commodore with all responsibilites and privileges therein bestowed upon her. This would make her possibly the youngest Commodore in Starfleet history, being only 29. Awards & Accolades * 2411 - Starfleet Medal of Commendation * 2415 - Starfleet Medal of Valor Category:Characters